The invention relates to a method for manufacturing ring-shaped or partly ring-shaped components, which comprise fibre-reinforced plastic, from fibre-composite semifinished products.
In DE 199 06 618 A1 a method for manufacturing of products made of fibre reinforced materials using a winding method is described
From JP 06247770 A1 (D1) a method for manufacturing a cylindrical component is known, in which method a CFRP composite material is arranged in a mould cavity of a centrifuge. In this process resin is placed into the cavity of the centrifuge by way of an aperture. Based on centrifugal force uniform impregnation of the composite material is achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,215 B1 (D2) describes a method and a device for manufacturing a fibre composite component in which a composite material is placed in a mould cavity of a centrifuge. Subsequently the cavity is evacuated and is made to rotate so that resin from a container in the region of the centre of the centrifuge is displaced into the cavity.
DE 29 19 498 A1 discloses an apparatus for rotational moulding with a multitude of mould cavities that are connected, by way of channels, to a pouring duct that is arranged in the centre of the apparatus. As a result of centrifugal forces, the resin mixture from the pouring duct is pressed into the mould cavities. During the process of filling the cavities, the air contained in the mould is displaced in the direction of the axis of rotation and is released by way of a venting channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,836 B1 describes an apparatus for rotational moulding for manufacturing ring-shaped components from a PU material. A reinforcement wire can have been placed into the cavity.
Furthermore, from DE 39 35 133 C2 a winding method for manufacturing at least partly ring-shaped components is known, which method uses a reel comprising two mould pieces, which reel is rotatable on a longitudinal axis so that a unidirectional carbon fibre is wound onto the surface area. In this process the winding shape is controlled by way of the movement control system of a process management device, wherein in the region of lateral parts of the moulded articles a greater number of fibre layers are wound one on top of the other than is the case in the middle. The cavity of the reel is closed by means of covers and is filled with liquid plastic by means of a pouring aperture.
In WO 02/058917 A2 a centrifugal moulding method for manufacturing a product is described, wherein in this method raw material to be moulded is placed in a centrifuge. To ensure uniform thickness of the product, a compound is placed into the centrifuge, more precisely within a volume enclosed by the raw material. From this placed-in compound, during the moulding process during operation of the centrifuge additional force is exerted on the material to be moulded; in other words, pressure is exerted from the interior onto the material so that the material is made to contact the outer wall of the centrifuge.
In DE 2 138 353 A a method for impregnating semifinished products with matrix material is described, wherein the matrix material is centrifuged at very considerable kinetic energy, without the admixture of air, onto and into the semifinished product.
In DE 1 886 051 U a plate-mould centrifuge for manufacturing small components is described, which centrifuge comprises several plate moulds that are arranged one on top of the other that are together rotated on their shared centre axis and are supplied by way of a centrally arranged shared feed channel for matrix material.